Love Between The Dead Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Isabel find Fright Rider's older sister and bring her back to the Academy for a long-overdue reunion, but that's not all that awaits the newcomer and her daughter at the Academy. :) Done as a request/birthday story for twilightsage121. :)


**twilightsage121, who owns Skelepyre and Twilight, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :)**

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Love Between The Dead Hearts**

Twin grunts sounded out as two girls hit the ground but then jumped right back up, one girl's hands glowing gold and the other girl going invisible. "I'll try to get behind him," the invisible girl said.

"I'll distract him," the girl with the glowing hands said.

Both were battling Bruiser Cruiser and they now charged, Rachel's telekinesis catching the villain off guard and Isabel sneaking up on him and pulling out various wires, making the villain short curcuit and hit the ground. Rachel quickly caught her friend in a telekinetic bubble to keep her safe as a force field came around Bruiser Cruiser. A tech trap flew from the older girl's hand and moments later, the villain was trapped and ready for transport. "You okay, Izzy?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"I'm good, Rach," the Undead Portal Master replied as Rachel released her from the telekinetic bubble. "Thanks for the shield."

"No problem," her friend replied with a smile.

Just then, a baby's cry reached their ears and they turned their heads toward the sound in surprise. "A baby?" Isabel asked, her motherly instincts coming to the surface.

Rachel felt her own motherly instincts kick in too and they followed the sound, stopping short in surprise at seeing a person that looked like a half-elf, half-skeleton, holding a small baby close and cooing to it. "Shh, sweetie. Mommy's here," the person soothed the little one. Sensing she wasn't alone, she jumped up and turned to face the two girls, holding the baby protectively. "Who are you?!" She demanded to know.

The two approached cautiously, holding up their hands to show they meant no harm. "I'm Rachel, Tech Portal Master," the blonde-haired girl replied and gestured to the brown-haired girl beside her. "This is Isabel, one of the Undead Portal Masters and one of my best friends."

The person seemed surprised. "Portal Masters?" She asked. "Did...Did Master Eon send you here?"

"He did," Isabel said. "We were battling Bruiser Cruiser."

The elf-skeleton relaxed her stance. "If Master Eon sent you, then I know you can be trusted," she said.

"May we ask who you are?" Rachel asked politely. "I don't believe we've seen you around her before."

A smile came to the other's face. "My name is Skelepyre," she replied before looking down at the little one. "And this is my daughter, Twilight."

"She's adorable," Isabel said with a smile.

Rachel nodded before looking at Skelepyre. "Um, what kind of skylander are you?" She asked. "Swap Force? Imaginator?"

Skelepyre smiled, knowing the older girl was simply curious. "I'm a dualander," she said. "A skylander of two elements."

"Whoa," Isabel said in surprise. "I didn't know there were dualander skylanders."

The elf-skeleton smiled. "We're actually very rare," she admitted. "My elements are Undead and Fire."

Rachel blinked. "That's quite a combo," she said before looking curious. "You remind me of Hex and Fright Rider. Do you perhaps know them?"

Skelepyre's head jerked up in surprise. "You know Fright Rider?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Isabel said. "He's one of our good friends."

The dualander had tears in her eyes. "He's my little brother," she said. "I haven't seen him in years."

Rachel and Isabel looked at each other in surprise before the older girl looked back at Skelepyre. "Were you two separated?" She asked softly.

She nodded. "When he was younger, I was battling an enemy and ended up getting kidnapped, or as many call it, missing in action," she said. "I escaped my kidnappers, but didn't know where I was. Luckily, I found someone to be my mate and he took care of me."

Skelepyre paused her, holding her daughter closer. "When we found out I was pregnant, we were both ecstatic, but...he was killed by our enemy," she said softly, tears in her eyes. "They poisoned him."

The two Portal Masters felt sympathy for the young mother. To be pregnant and lose your mate was hard. "How old is Twilight?" Isabel asked gently.

The elf-skeleton smiled. "She's a few month old," she said, seeing her little one was looking up at her and she smiled at her daughter.

Rachel then spoke up. "You know, I bet Fright Rider's looking for you," she said. "Izzy and I can take you to Skylanders Academy."

Skelepyre looked hopeful. "You mean it?" She asked hopefully.

"We mean it," Isabel said with a smile. "We're about to head there now."

The elf-skeleton had tears in her eyes. "Today is the anniversary of when I was taken from my brother," she said. "I would love to be reunited with him again and for him to meet his niece."

The Portal Masters smiled. "Come on, then," Rachel said. "There's a reunion that's long overdue."

* * *

The two helped the mother carry her things and they took the transport pads, reaching the Academy in a few seconds. Skelepyre was in awe of the building and she smiled as the two led her inside, finding Fright Rider with Flameslinger and Stealth Elf. "Hey, Fright Rider," Isabel said.

He looked at her. "Isabel," he greeted with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Hey, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Did you once...have a sister?"

Fright Rider was quiet for a bit. "Yes," he said after a moment. "Skelepyre. She was my big sister."

He looked at her. "But...how did you know I had an older sister once?"

Isabel smiled. "Rachel and I ran into someone after we captured Bruiser Cruiser. Or should I say, someone and her child," she said.

Rachel smiled before moving aside to reveal the mother and child behind her. Fright Rider's eyes widened as he stood up, his jaw dropping in surprise. "Skelepyre?" He asked, noting that while she was older now, she still looked the same.

The elf-skeleton had tears in her eyes. "Fright Rider," she said softly.

Moments later, they were hugging, crying softly in happiness. "Sis, I never thought I'd see you again," the Undead Elf said, his breath hitching a little.

"And I thought I never see you again, brother," she said softly.

Fright Rider noticed the baby. "Is this...your daughter?" He asked.

She nodded. "I found a mate, but he was killed sometime back," she said softly before gently handing her brother the child. "Her name is Twilight."

The Undead Elf looked at the baby, who looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled. "Hello, my little niece," he said softly, seeing the baby smile back at him. Holding the baby close, he looked at Rachel and Isabel. "Thank you," he said to them. "Not only have you reunited me and my sister, I'm now an uncle."

"A double celebration," Rachel said with a smile.

"We were glad to help," Isabel said, also smiling.

The doors to the Academy opened and Fiesta came in. "Where's the party?" He joked before stopping short at seeing Skelepyre.

She looked at him and felt her heart beat faster and she shyly looked away. Fright Rider smiled, seeing his sister had a crush on the Supercharger skeleton. "Fiesta, this is my sister, Skelepyre," he said. "And her daughter, Twilight."

Fiesta came closer, seeing the baby and smiled. "She's adorable," he said softly.

Rachel smiled, knowing her partner had a huge soft spot for kids. Twilight then reached for Fiesta, who was surprised. He looked at Skelepyre, who seemed equally surprised, but she nodded and Fright Rider gently handed the baby to the mariachi skeleton, who smiled at the little one. "Hello, _chica," _Fiesta said softly, letting the little one hold his finger.

To everyone's surprise, the baby settled right down in his arms and looked content before falling asleep. Rachel and Isabel smiled. "Aww, she likes you, Fiesta," the Undead Portal Master said.

Rachel chuckled. "No doubt she senses he has a soft spot for kids," she said.

Skelepyre smiled too and gently looped her arm through Fiesta's right arm, making him look at her in surprise as she smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, Fiesta," she said, a blush coming to her face.

He blushed a little too, looking somewhat nervous. Fright Rider smiled before looking at Fiesta. "Fiesta, I wouldn't mind if you and my sister dated and perhaps even marry," he said. "But...promise me you'll protect her and Twilight?"

Fiesta nodded. "You have my word, Amigo," he said before gently handing Twilight back to Skelepyre and kneeling on one knee, taking the elf-skeleton's left hand in his own. "And I would love to court your sister, if she'll allow me."

Her crush on him growing, Skelepyre blushed again. "I would be honored to have such a gentleman to court me," she said honestly. "I just have a question?"

"Yes, milady?" Fiesta asked.

"If we do get married, will you...accept my daughter as your daughter too?"

The mariachi skeleton nodded immediately. "Yes," he said with a smile. "I would be honored to be her father and to be your mate when the time comes."

Skelepyre smiled at his truthful answer and kissed him. Surprised but happy, he returned the kiss as the others smiled, happy that a family had been reunited and that love was in the air for two new lovers.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, twilightsage121! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
